


the most self indulgent fix it fic

by beautiful-blue-boy (loki_getting_dicked)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eloping, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mind Controlled Loki, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/beautiful-blue-boy
Summary: It's a week until Infinity War and I still need to fix shit from back in 2012. Thor saves Loki from mind control and they elope to Midgard and live happily ever after the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and has no serious plot but tumblr told me to do it

       As soon as Thor saw him, he knew there was something wrong with Loki. Even at a quick glance it was obvious he had been put through some sort of grinder, with the limp and the bags under his eyes. And his  _ eyes _ . Thor had always thought there was nothing more beautiful than the emerald green of Loki’s eyes which were now a cloudy blue. Loki has never shown any interest in Midgard or for that matter, conquering at all. When he looked at Thor it was like he barely recognized him. This was not his brother.

       He gathered the others in another room, one with a window where he could still watch that glass cage,

        “That is not Loki. I’ve known my brother for more than a thousand years in his many forms and that is someone else using his body as some sort of puppet.” Tony quirked an eyebrow,

       “I’m willing to take your word for it until proven otherwise but how do we make sure? It’s not like he’s going to let us run an examination.” Steve nodded,

         “I agree, we need to make sure he’s not under duress, I wouldn’t want anyone to go down for something they had no choice over.” 

         “Is there something you could ask him? Something you already know how he would react or only he would know?” Natasha suggested. Thor smiled,

       “I may know something that would take his interest.”

 

       “Hello Loki,” Thor approached the glass. Loki paused his pacing and narrowed his eyes at him,

       “Have you come to gloat? To bring my back to Asgard in chains?”

       “No brother, I’ve come to tell you I love you. I couldn’t possibly live without you, Loki, I’ll do anything to get you back, give you anything.”

         “You’ve never  _ had  _ me! And I will not stop until all the nine realms have been burned and the spoils of war lie at my feet!”

        “But surely you want a family one day.” Loki laughed bitterly,

        “A family? How pathetic! I have no time to take up with some wench and some sniveling brat would only get in the way of my plans.”  _ Ha! _ The only thing straight about Loki is him being a straight up bitch.

       “Why, of course you wouldn’t want a wife, you never did take a liking to maids anyway.” 

       “O-Of course not, I was never taken with the fraud of romantic relationships.” Thor smiles knowing he had cornered whoever was controlling his brother,

       “I’ve never heard you express that belief before, what happened to that Loki who would rub his belly at night, wishing there was a babe inside it? Loki, I wish to give you a child.” Thor  _ knows _ Loki would love to carry his child he talked about it at great length as a mere fantasy. Thor hears the collective gasp behind him from the others but he’s too busy watching Loki’s eyes widen in surprise,

        “Ah so you don’t remember our many nights together? I find that hard to believe, we have been inseparable for many a century. You know, I think this has gone on long enough, you are not my brother.” He walks back to the group who are just staring at him. Tony is the first to speak,

       “You’re  _ fucking _ your  _ brother?” _ Thor shrugged,

         “Interbreeding isn’t uncommon in Asgard. We hide it because we are both men.”

       “Well uh, you can totally be gay here that’s no problem big guy, but your  _ brother _ ?” Thor shrugs,

        “He’s adopted if that helps.” Bruce nervously clears his throat,

        “As disturbing as this conversation is, we still need to find a way to break the mind control on Loki. I have a theory, if Loki can use that septer to control other people, maybe it’s being used to control him too.” Tony rubbed his goatee,

       “If I can take it into the lab maybe I can- Thor! What the hell are you doing?” Thor has now picked up the scepter himself and slammed it on the floor. Loki’s scream from the other room as a crack appears can be heard by everyone. Thor rushes back out into the main room and bashes it again. Loki bangs on the glass,

       “Thor! You stop that right now!” 

        “You can teleport, Loki, come and stop me yourself.” The scepter shatters with the next impact revealing a small yellow stone. Loki collapses inside the cage and there’s a green flicker of light as a glamour drops leaving a battered curled up form on the floor, bruised and broken almost beyond recognition. Thor drops the broken scepter and rushes over to the glass, “Open the door! My brother is in trouble!” Natasha punches in the code and Thor scoops Loki up, relieved to see he was still breathing. Thor brushes the hair from his face and leans down to kiss his forehead, “I promise, we’ll be happy together at last.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saw infinity war.... i needed to post this after all that bullshit

       When Loki awoke all he wants to do is roll over and die. He was tortured for six months and he felt it wholeheartedly. He opens his eyes and looks around, he’s in a hospital room with no windows and Thor is sleeping on a chair next to the bed Loki is in. The burns on his back itched and he moved to scratch the bandages that covered his entire abdomen only to get tangled up in his IV tubes. He yanked them out and tried to stand up only to tumble to the floor. He let out a muffled cry of pain as his legs fold unnaturally beneath him bringing back the memory of his kneecaps being shattered when he had tried to escape. A pair of strong arms lift him up, his sobbing must have woke Thor.

       “Shh shh, Loki, you’re safe now,” he coos as he helps Loki back into bed, “You shouldn’t move, Banner says that will only upset your broken ribs.” Thor scoots Loki over so he can lay in bed spooning him, “You cannot imagine how glad I am that you woke up, the healers here said that with the damage your body faced…” he couldn’t get himself to say the rest.”

       “How long was I asleep?”

       “Over a month.” Loki goes silent, just curled in on himself as Thor pets his hair. He speaks again after a few minutes, voice barely a whisper,

       “Did the Chitauri open the portal?” 

       “For a bit but we defeated them, you should have been there, brother, it was a glorious battle,” Thor brushes the hair from Loki’s neck and kisses it, “Everything will be okay now.” Loki snorts bitterly,

       “For you, maybe, but I doubt I can ever return to Asgard even if I wanted to.” Thor shrugs,

       “I doubt I can either, I told father about us. Apparently the fact that you can also be a woman doesn’t make our ergi relations any better in his eyes.” Loki bolts up, feeling his ribs shift out of place again but barely noticing it with this  _ bombshell _ being dropped,

       “You  _ WHAT _ ?” Thor hurriedly settles him back down, kissing his chest,

       “I told him I would not become king unless you were my queen.” Loki rolls his eyes, hoping Thor wouldn’t notice his light blush,

       “I suppose he banished you again.” 

       “I left before he could!” he laughed.

       “Ugh! You stupid- stupid idiot! Where are we to go now?”

       “We can stay here, on Midgard. I have made friends with a group of them and become one of their heros. The Son of Stark has already offered to have us.” The door clicks as it opens, Bruce stepping in,

       “Oh hey, you’re up,” he smiles and sticks out his hand, “My name is Bruce Banner, I’ve been one of the people taking care of you.” Loki grabs his forearm in the Asgardian fashion,

       “Obviously doing a very good job if I woke up at all.” Bruce scrubs the back of his neck with his hand,

       “I can’t take all the credit of course, your brother for one has been with you nearly the whole time, talking to you, reading to you, it helps with recovery.” Loki raises a teasing eyebrow at Thor,

         “I didn’t know you could read.” Thor laughs and wraps his arm around Loki’s shoulder,

       “You’re getting your humour back! This is good!” Bruce smiles along with them, 

       “I was just checking to see what the change in your vitals was about, you being awake was probably the best case scenario and I’m glad it worked out. I’ll uh, leave you two to catch up.” He closes the door behind him as he walks out leaving Thor and Loki wrapped up in each other peacefully. Thor noses Loki’s hair,

       “You still smell like I remember, sage.” Loki squirmed under his attention, not used to the love after so long, Thor stills him with a calming hand on his thigh.

        “I suppose that is because sage is used in so many magical practices.” Thor hummed in thought,

       “I remember you used to have little pots of magical herbs growing in your room back home. We could get you moved to a room with a window, maybe plant some on the sill.” Loki shrugged noncommittally. “I did really mean it.”

       “Hm?”

       “That I’m going to marry you. That I’m going to give you children. I won’t let anyone stand between us, Loki.” Loki placed a hand on his belly and Thor covers it with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really written like a bad 2012 fanfic

       Thor wheeled Loki down the hall,

       “Can I open my eyes yet?” Loki had his hands over his face as per Thor’s instructions.

       “Not yet, brother, we’re nearly there.” He pushed the chair around a curve and Loki felt a breeze on his face, “Okay, now open.” He removes his hands and looks around, the whole room is painted a mellow green with plenty of natural light coming from a pair of large windows, ledges filled with little pots of flowers and different plants. There were large bookshelves covering the wall opposite to the windows stacked with classics and new best sellers alike. The bed was covered in furs and big enough for two, all of Loki’s medical equipment on his side. Thor helps him into bed and he ducks out to ask one of the staff to reconnect Loki’s IV. Loki uses this moment to recompose himself, nobody has ever done something this thoughtful for him, Thor really has changed since his banishment, never once has he mocked Loki or made him feel lesser even if he never really realized he was doing it in the first place. Ever since Loki woke up Thor has been by his side, helping him recover, pushing him around the tower in his chair, patiently calming him through nightmares. It was like he had the Thor from their childhood back, the protective older brother who would dote on him endlessly before he grew older and more arrogant. Thor came back with a nurse who helped him get reconnected. Loki had been starved and dehydrated during his torture and he needed nutrients pumped directly into his bloodstream until he stopped rejecting solid food. Honestly, he was getting sick of chicken broth after two weeks. Loki patted the bed,

       “Come, sit with me.” Thor did as told and cuddled up to Loki,

       “So you like it?” He nods,

       “It was very thoughtful, thank you, brother. Oh and thank Antony and Ms. Potts for me too, because while I don’t doubt you had the idea, you don’t have the funds for all this.” Thor laughed,

       “I will. Loki, we all just want you to recover.” Loki leans in to kiss him on the lips,

       “Do you think you can bring me down for dinner tonight? We really should make an appearance to the group sometime instead of staying cooped up in this room like a pair of newlyweds.” Thor brings their lips together again before speaking,

       “We have plenty of time for that when you are better and we are really wed. Okay, brother, we will go to dinner.”

 

       The rest of the Avengers we still piling their plates with Chinese takeout when Thor and Loki arrived on the communal floor. Everyone exchanged little hellos and waves to them and Thor left to get his own food leaving Loki alone with the group that would have fought him. 

       “I’ll heat up some broth,” Bruce says and leaves, not liking the tense atmosphere. Loki has not spent much time with the others, they didn’t see him as the enemy but there was something even worse in their gazes,  _ pity _ . He was chair bound and couldn’t move without help, all his magic redirected to healing him. Loki shifted under their gazes uncomfortably. Tony takes it upon himself to wheel Loki up to the table from where Thor left him in the doorway,

       “It’s good to see you up and out of bed, sleeping beauty. Hey stay for movie night and I’ll get something for you.” Loki gives a smirk,

       “A bribe?”

       “Something better than chicken broth.”

       “You’ve successfully piqued my interest.” Thor came back with Bruce and they all sat down to eat. 

        “Come now, brother, you must eat,” Thor pushed the bowl of broth closer to Loki but Loki shook his head,

         “Thor, one more spoonful and I think I’ll be sick. Besides, Antony promised me a treat.” Thor narrowed his eyes and Tony raised his hands in defense,

         “Hey! It makes it sound so dirty when you say it like that! I was going to get him a milkshake! You can calm down the overprotective big brother act.” Clint snickers,

         “More like the  _ jealous _ big brother.” Loki grins, all teeth,

        “Is the mighty Thor  _ jealous _ of a mere mortal?”

         “Be careful of that tongue, dear brother, or you may find yourself with a cold bed tonight.”

        “No sweaty lump smothering me in the middle of the night? Whatever shall I do?” he hums teasingly. Thor lightly swatted his shoulder but he wore a smile,

        “Oh go drink your shaken milk.”

 

        Loki fell asleep during the movie, unused to staying awake for more than a couple hours at a time. Thor petted his side like a cat as he laid in his lap until everyone else had cleared out, he debated just letting Loki sleep there with him on the couch all night as to not disturb him, but he needed to get Loki into a position where his ribs wouldn’t hurt the next day. Thor gently lifted his sleeping brother, hushing him as he stirred,

        “Shh, brother, go back to sleep, it’s just me.” Loki sunk back into his hold, content to let Thor carry him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapters are so short but im trying to update fast and yeah soon therell be a semblance of a plot but this is mostly just fluff


	4. Chapter 4

       “What do you mean I can’t have children?” Loki’s hands were shaking, clenched in the bedsheets. Bruce shook his head,

       “Woah woah, I don’t mean  _ ever _ just well… not right now, I wouldn’t even suggest sexual activity. Your body is still recovering, a pregnancy could harm both you and any potential baby.”

       “When will I be better?” he stammered, “You’re a doctor why can’t you  _ fix me?” _ tears run down his cheeks and he hastily scrubs them away with the heels of his hands.

        “Loki these things take time, I really can’t give you a date. You’re doing so well though, the bruising bruising and burns are all gone and your ribs are all healed. You’ve gained twenty pounds in the past few months, that’s pretty good.”

        “Yet I am still an invalid, not even able to bathe myself.”

         “Your kneecaps were absolutely  _ shattered _ a human would never recover, you’re lucky your magic is knitting them back together,” he sighed and pulled up a chair, “You should be proud of how far your abilities have healed you already.” Loki is silent, he lets the tears come freely.

 

       Thor comes later with two sandwiches,

       “I heard Bruce spoke with you today.” Loki picks at the crust and nods,

        “You no longer want me now that you find out that I am broken beyond repair?” Thor sits with him, pulling him into a hug like he liked to do now that Loki’s ribs were better,

        “Oh Loki, you know that I would never abandon you. I will follow you forever throughout the nine if it means I can be by your side.” Loki sniffled,

       “Then you are a fool, you should find someone else. I don’t need your  _ pity _ .”

        “I know you don’t mean that, you’re just hurt right now and you need time to heal.” Loki pushes him away,

       “I’ve done enough  _ healing _ ! I don’t want to spend any more time in this bed doing nothing but simmer in my own depression!” Thor let him yell, get out his anger, and when he was done he pulled him back in,

        “Let’s go out today, okay? I know the Lady Potts has been wanting to go on a  _ double date _ .”

 

        Pepper was more than willing to cancel her’s and Tony’s meetings to go get coffee with two Norse gods. Thor helped Loki get dressed in something other than a robe, Loki wants to change forms into a woman to gain less attention but he’s unable to complete the shift. Thor reassures him that things are different here, that two men together is not viewed with disgust. Tony has a car waiting for them in front of the tower to take them to the cafe, him and Pepper are waiting in the lobby for Thor and Loki. Pepper, who has neatly compartamentalized their insestuous relationship as “weird alien customs” and “they come from a different culture than us, Tony”, had made fast friends with Loki, he enjoyed her conversation and practicality and that she accepted he was both a man and a woman. Pepper was excited to have another friend in the Avenger’s boy’s club besides Nat.

       Loki fidgeted in the car, picking at loose strings on his sweater, he didn’t like not being able to change forms especially on days he felt as a woman. His male body felt  _ wrong _ , he’s been stuck in one form for too long. Thor notices his nerves and holds his hand, squeezing it,

      “Nobody will say anything, do not worry, brother.” 

       The cafe is a nicer place, something upper class hipsters would go to. Calm piano music played through the building and the group found a table with relative ease. Loki stayed in the wheelchair while Tony went up to order.

       “Have you ever had coffee before, Loki?” Pepper attempted to make conversation, trying to distract Loki from the looks they were getting, mostly from being with Tony Stark. Loki shook his head,

       “No, I know Thor likes it, but I fear I am quite a bit pickier than he is.” Thor snorts,

       “That is a nicer way of saying he picks at his food and complains for an hour before just having dessert for supper. I should go tell Antony to get him something sweeter than coffee, you would not like the bitterness, Loki.” He gets up and goes to talk to Tony up front. Pepper gives him a conspiratorial smile,

       “Have you started planning the wedding yet?” Loki blushes, looking down at his hands,

       “Not yet, I don’t relish the idea of being wheeled down the aisle.”

       “Oh Loki, do you not know how long it takes to plan a wedding? Especially a  _ royal _ one.”

      “Thor and I are hardly royals anymore.”

       “Still, Tony and I want to make sure this is the best day of your lives. It’ll take a year to plan at least.” Loki gave a small smile,

       “Have you and Antony been talking about  _ weddings _ at great lengths?” Pepper blushed and began stammering through a reply but Tony and Thor came back with their drinks.

        “Loki, I know how much you like chocolate so I got you a hot chocolate drink as well as this little cake,” he sets them down and kisses Loki’s forehead. Loki took a sip, smiling,

       “It’s very good, thank you,” he takes another sip, “The Lady Pepper and I were just discussing the wedding, Thor.” Thor grinned,

      “I am filled with joy knowing you feel better enough to plan for our future.” Loki is busy stuffing his face with coffee cake, but he nods, barely paying attention.

       “So you’re sure you’re ready to give up the bachelor life, big guy?” Thor nods,

      “It was only ever Loki, we were made for one another.” Pepper placed a hand on her heart,

       “That’s so romantic, Thor.”

       “Yes, and if anybody dare come between us I will gladly slay them,” he nods, smile on face.

       “Okay, creepy…” Tony pushes away his breakfast sandwich, suddenly not hungry anymore, “Like seriously, I’m not the only one slightly afraid of Thor murdering people for his brother-lover right?” Pepper forced a smile,

         “It’s uh, their custom…” Thor and Loki kissed. This had nothing to do with Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love all the comments you guys send me! it makes me feel so appreciated!


End file.
